


Is That You?

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, baby photos, cutsy, season 13, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: While trying to research the place where Mary and Lucifer are stuck, you come across something super interesting, you decided to call on Cas to get some clarification.





	Is That You?

You were flipping through a stack of books, your fingers cramping from the repetitive motion of pushing page after page when you came across the picture. Suddenly, the hours you had spent researching the alternate dimension filled with feuding angels and humans and coming up empty seemed worth it. At first, the image caused a double take but as you studied it closer you became certain of its content. It was like your birthday had come early and you did your best to squash down the laughter that was building in your chest. You needed confirmation. 

Squinting your eyes shut as tight as possible you summoned all of your concentration and thought about the one person you wanted to see more than anyone one else at the moment. 

"Cas, I think I found something, please, I need you," you spoke out loud into the empty room. 

There was the faint rustling of what sounded like fluttering wings and then you heard the gravely voice. "Is it something to help us save Mary?” 

As he asked about the Winchester’s mother you felt a little spasm of guilt race through you. You knew things were pretty dire at the moment and you probably should have been more focused on the task at hand, but then you relaxed even non-human beings deserved a break and so did you. 

Cracking an eye open you took in his appearance. It had your mind racing back to that picture and the true reason you called the Angel there in the first place. Deep down you knew you shouldn't have lied to get him here but you knew he wouldn’t have stopped searching for Lucifer’s spawn unless he thought you had news of how to save Mary, so it was necessary. 

“No,” you answered him hesitantly, hoping he wouldn’t just poof off somewhere else, “it’s actually about this,” you slid the book towards where he was standing awkwardly at the edge of the table. 

His eyes were bluer than you remembered and as you watched him move his face closer to the page, you wanted to burst into laughter as the widened comically at the picture printed there.

“Where did you find this?” 

“It was in one of the books I got out of Bobby’s storage, and what did I find other than a baby picture of the most rebellious angel in his garrison,” you smiled brightly as you added, “so is it you or not?” 

“Yes, it appears so.” 

You don’t know how you had known it was Cas exactly, you had known he had possessed other human vessels before Mr. Novak but the tiny plump cherub in the printed picture of a much older oil painting had a certain look of human mischief in eyes that were slightly greener than they were here on earth but it was like you had identified the angel immediately. He wasn’t holding a harp like the other angels in the painting, they all seemed to be more like what people typically thought of heavenly beings, instead, he was looking out of the frame with his little head tilted to the side and studying something intently. Maybe it was that, the look of questioning that was on the innocent face that set it apart from the stern and obedient gaze of the other figures. 

“So how did this person create a family portrait of angels exactly,” you said as what had actually happened to create the picture came into your mind, you were pretty curious about that. 

“It must have been a prophet, they would be the only ones who had any knowledge of this,” he turned up to look at you, the same expression on his face as the one that was commemorated in print in front of the two of you, “how did you know it was me?”

“I just knew,” you shrugged non-committally, you and Cas had always had a special bond, one that at times even made Dean seem a little jealous. 

You followed the figure of the man in front of you as he turned away from the book and walked over to the chair that was beside you, as he sat down he focused all that unearthly attention directly on you, you couldn’t help the shiver that raced through you as his hand came to rest on top of yours. 

“Hi there Cas,” you murmured uncomfortably, “you doing alright?” 

You suddenly had doubts, while you had thought the picture was adorable you were suddenly panicked that maybe the reminder of his time in heaven was bringing back painful memories. The last thing you had wanted to do was drag all of that stuff back to the surface. You were left wondering if maybe you had done more than embarrass him, like reminding him that heaven was essentially a gated community that he had been booted from. 

“You are a very special human Y/N,” he studied you closely almost like you were more interesting by far than any picture of him or the other angels he knew, “not many things on this Earth would have been able to recognize me.” 

All of a sudden his head rushed toward you and you felt the slightly rough texture of his perpetually chapped lips as the pressed against you own. You had always thought Cas was adorable and loved being around his slightly dorky sense of humor but you had never expected even for a moment that this being would ever try and make a move on you. Still, you couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation, bringing your hand to the back of his neck to help guide his face and increase the depth of the kiss. He groaned as your tongue slipped between his lips and massaged his own, you wondered if maybe this was his first kiss, or at least his first one with something that didn’t want to kill him anyway. 

When he finally released your mouth and pulled back his face was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded in obvious satisfaction. 

“Wow Cas, that was unexpected,” you giggled as he continued to stare at you. 

“I think I would like to do that again,” he said clearly he was as un-human as possible because there was not attempt at trying to play it cool.

You liked it, “Well,” you said, “I was just thinking how much we deserved a break, why don’t you come up to my room?”

You stood and reached out your hand to grab a hold of his and as the two of you started to wander through the bunker intent on nothing more than getting to your room as quickly as possible a figure appeared blocking your path.

“Heya Cas, Y/N, where are you guys going?” Dean had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Uhh...” your brain raced to try and come up with some excuse for what the two of you were going to do.

“Me and Y/N are going to her room to engage in sensual physical activities,” Cas apparently also didn’t understand not putting on display when you were about to hook up with someone. 

“Ok then,” Dean said as he quickly turned and walked in the direction he had just come from. 

Finally the damn burst inside of you. Standing beside Cas and having seen the expression on Dean’s face had you laughing hysterically, you braced your hands on your knees as you tried to suck in air as your whole body shook with the force of your laughter. 

You were glad you had found the picture, you were actually just glad that you had ever found Cas.


End file.
